


Nighttime Imaginings

by lightofdaye



Series: HP May Madness 2015 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Male Solo, Missionary Position, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is the only one not having a good time, except in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Imaginings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of [HP May Madness](hp-may-madness.livejournal.com). Prompt used: Wanking.

The Gryffindor Boy’s Dormitory was never quiet. Not even in the middle of the night. When Seamus Finnigan had returned to Hogwarts for an Eighth Year, he expected long sleepless nights. But he hadn’t been expecting to be spending them alone and had especially not expected to be the only one of the Boy’s to be doing so. 

The curtains on every four poster bed with closed and charmed tightly shut. The room was filled murmurs and whispers, giggles and stifled moans and everywhere, the groans of weight shifting on mattresses and clinking of bedsprings. The semi-audible sounds seemed the fill the room, suggesting scenarios that Seamus could only imagine.

Seamus did the only thing he could do under the circumstances, wrap his hand about his cock and start to wank and fantasise.

His best friend was inside the next bed over. Dean had grown close to Luna Lovegood the year he’d been away from Hogwarts but he was sappy at heart. He and Luna were probably just snogging, or doing something painfully vanilla. He pictured Dean lying on top of Luna, thrusting slowly into her as her pale hands dug into the dark skin of his back.

He could hardly begrudge his friend his happiness, he could even see how it came about but even being at Hogwarts all throughout seventh year, he’d never figured out how Neville Longbottom had ended up with a bird.

And what a bird she was, his grip on his now hard shaft loosened and his pace slowed slightly as he didn’t want to come so soon as the sight of Ginny Weasley filled his mind’s eye. She was fit, in every sense of the word. Her lithe form rode the poor defined Neville of his imagination. Every muscle gleaming with sweat, her pert breasts capped with hard nipples and dusted with freckles, vivid against her skin. She threw back her head, tossing her fiery about as she came. 

Of course that mental images was spoiled when Seamus remember that everyone in the room who wasn’t him (or related to her) had had Ginny now. Still Seamus knew he’d have been better for her than any of the others.

Potter didn’t seem to be overly hurt that she’d ditched him for her latest catch either. Of course, the lucky prat had no shortage of volunteers for a replacement. It was remarkable what a big deal people made out of a little thing like saving the world. 

His bed was the one all the moans and giggles were coming from but Potter himself didn’t seem to be making a sound. Of course, Seamus remembered hearing Parvati telling Padma the best part of Harry was his green eyes… looking up at her from between her legs. God, Harry was so whipped. Seamus’ brow crinkled, his hand speeding up to try to counter his flagging interest in his imaginings.

That had been another nasty surprise, after the fuss she’d kicked off about how he’d treated her at the Yule Ball, Parvati should surely have leapt into his bed soon than Harry’s. 

The occupants of the final bed however had come as a surprise to no-one. Ron and Hermione’s hots for each other had been obvious to everyone except them for years. God knew why though. Ron was a boor and Hermione was so uptight and demanding, she probably had a rigidly adhered to schedule for sexual intercourse and a five year plan for an orgasm.

Seamus’ cock ached with hardness, even as he realised the truly stupid thing about it: that Ron probably was following her every command. Seamus could just see Ron kissing his was down into those full breasts, licking and sucking as Hermione whispered instructions. He’d wait until he was told before slipping his fingers between those shape legs and into her quim.

It wouldn’t be like that with him, Seamus thought, he’d know just how to treat Hermione. His hand sped up its jacking motions. He’d ignore everything she said; just throw her down on her back in his bed. That curly brown hair would go everywhere, all over his pillow. He’d fuck on those marvellous tits just as long and hard as he wanted, finger her until her cunt was dripping all over hs fingers and she was breathless with moaning.

His hip started to move, squirming and shifting under the covers; rolling upward to meet the stroke of his hand. Yeah that was the way to do it, he thought. Hermione would like it better that way, all that bossiness was just a way of asking a bloke to take control. He bet nothing would turn her on like him throwing her legs over his shoulders, pinning them wide open as he mounted her, fucking her deep and hard.

Come spurted over Seamus’ stomach and dripped over his still moving his hand, even as his imaginary Hermione’s toes curled under his onslaught.

He was definitely the best shag in the room, Seamus thought as he wiped himself clean on a tissue and settled down to sleep. 

It was such a mystery why he was the one who was alone.


End file.
